At present, air conditioners are typically standard features in newly constructed houses and buildings. Older buildings, however, may not be equipped with air conditioning systems. Portable air conditioning devices may be used, but they are typically cumbersome to transport and awkward in appearance. The present invention features a portable air conditioning system for easy introduction to and removal from a room. The present invention features pressure stabilization improvements and a design adapted for easy transport (including minimizing spillage of the condensation pan during transport) that easily integrates into a room.